


Heavenly

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embarrassed Crowley, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Aziraphale pins Crowley





	Heavenly

"Ha!"

Aziraphale paused, Crowley's wrists cold in his hands as the demon calmly lay beneath him, hair was fanned out on the wooden floor like a halo, glasses discarded. 

Aziraphale shifted on Crowley's hips, uncomfortably aware of the size and softness, the sheer heft, of this vessel compared to the compact shape of Crowley but was halted by Crowley's hands on his thighs, easily breaking Aziraphale 's grip, fingers digging in.

"You look heavenly angel," Crowley said with a languid wicked grin.

"As do you my dear."

Crowley blinked, surprise clear, even as a faint blush rose high on his cheeks.


End file.
